


Wait huh why are you crying

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, Look I spell her name right this time, i like the trope of Schaeffer not knowing how to be social
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Schaeffer isn’t good at offering emotional support but on god she will try
Relationships: Colonel Schaeffer & Melissa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Wait huh why are you crying

**Author's Note:**

> Something short & very me centric bc Uni is kicking my ass but apparently there’s still interest in me writing Schaeffer fics

“Oh ahah, what?” Schaeffer hated the sound of quiet crying. She could stand screams and shouts and even bawling sobs, but just those small whimpers made her skin crawl, especially when they came from someone she knew. “What’s going on here Melissa?” The lights to their office weren’t on, only the light from the hall outside was flooding through the door, casting a soft, orange light onto the shivering of her shoulders as the girl took in a shaky breath in her office chair. “Tears? Streaming right down your face huh?” God. Why was she laughing? That wasn’t the right thing to do. “Hah. I’m sorry,” she added in just in time for Melissa to speak.

“Sorry, I’ve just had a bad day,” she drew up her legs so she could wrap her arms around them, tucking her head into the crevice. “That’s all,” she hicced. 

“Well on the bright side your makeup isn’t running?” She forced a very uncomfortable smile, punching the air with her fists. “That’s good right? Hrk,” she winced. She pulled her office chair over to Melissa’s, pressing her fingertips together hard. “So why’re you sad?” She quickly changed topics when she realised that was ineffective. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Melissa lifted her glasses to wipe her eyes, sniffling. 

“Oooh okay,” there was a very noticeable moment of silence. “So then I’ll just assume you’re crying,” she couldn’t even say that word, it came off her tongue like she was speaking a different language, “because I’ve been out all day and we couldn’t work on the same task, right? Hah,” she snorted, rubbing one hand across her cheek to try and steel herself. Another false attempt. “Okay. Come on. Stand up, we’re going to go get tea for you.” 

“I don’t want tea right now,” she rubbed her eyes. They were red and puffy and she didn’t seem like she was going to stop crying anytime soon. “It’s fine, Schaeffer.” 

“Hah, no, you’re lying, of course you want tea Melissa,” she elbowed her and that definitely didn’t help. But this was the only way Schaeffer knew how to help, and if that wasn’t gonna work then what else could she do? “Who did this, Melissa? Do you want me to fight them? Because I will.”

She snickered through her tears and Schauffer could hear her sniffling again, wiping slobber off her chin. 

“Would that make you stop crying? I’ll fist fight them so they won’t get hurt too badly, I’ll fence them if that’d make you happier,” she shifted her chair forward and it screeched on the wooden floor. Schaeffer winced at the sound as tore through the silence. “Was it a soldier? Because I can put them on chore duty for just- for ages, forever if you wanted,” she nodded. Would she really do that? Absolutely. 

“No, Schaeffer, it wasn’t anyone, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Okay. Alright. I didn’t wanna have to pull out the last resort here but do you want to ugh-“ she paused to turn to her side, covering her mouth for a second. “If you want to take your mind off it so badly do you want to talk about your cat?” There was a slight shudder through her body at the idea of sitting here in the dark and letting Melissa get carried away for the next couple hours on a topic Schaeffer really did not care about. She had a lot of work to be doing and listening to Melissa talk about her bastard of a cat wouldn’t really help her case. But if that’s what Melissa wanted, she will.

Her heart skipped a beat as Melissa giggled, rubbing her eyes again. “No, Schaeffer, but it’s okay!” She promised. “You don’t need to comfort me, just sitting here with you is fine enough. I just need to sleep it off.” 

“Oh,” She leant forward to rest her elbows on her knees to keep her head in her palms. “Alright then. Well we can do that.” At least she didn’t have to hear her talk about her cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah also this was entirely based off a tiktok I saw once


End file.
